The present invention generally relates to data communication security, and more particularly, to anonymizing data communications that are associated with one or more communication networks.
With increases in communication speeds and technology, more and more information is exchanged over various communication networks. This increased information exchange has also elevated the unauthorized accessing of such information, thus raising security concerns. For example, when Entity A communicates with Entity B, the unauthorized detection of patterns in the data communications between these two entities can expose various aspects of confidential dealings.